


Picture Perfect

by aprettyboy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprettyboy/pseuds/aprettyboy
Summary: Wrote a fic about you being a popular fansite for Beel as he is an upcoming idol. He slowly comes to enjoy you and eventually takes you out on a date the amusement park where he confesses his love! pronouns gender neutral, hope you enjoy!I based this off a fanart, its cute!, link at the end
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Picture Perfect

He really looked so good. Beel was ethereal, perfect, charming, beautiful, all the names in the world that had similar meanings could be applied to the photos you had taken from the most recent outside concert they had set up.

It was a recent and upcoming idol group, Grimm.

You were a fansite and after the group you had been following for so long decided to disband, you decided you would put your talents to a recent and uprising idol group….which there were tons of.

It was hard to choose but then you stumbled across a particular group. Their whole ordeal was about them each being demons of lust. The concept was interesting and you thought it was bold for a new group to debut with such a bold concept, but that made it all the more impactful.

All the more, you took a liking to one of the members. He was supposed to be a demon of gluttony and you thought he looked, well, _ hot. _

They all were but you knew you had a specific type and who were to turn away a demon concept of all things? You always trusted your gut though, which is why you knew Beel was the one when you went to more of their outside concerts and he looked so beautiful and lively as he danced. 

He danced with such ease, precision, and passion that it blew you away. So much that you almost forgot to take the pictures rather than being in absolute awe of this group. 

Seeing all of them work so hard, treat even the few fans they had well, and expressing their love and gratitude for each and everyone one of them. You and many others had wanted them to succeed, so you latched onto him and his group. 

Your pictures specifically focused on him and you eventually became a known fansite. 

Honestly, maybe a bit too known. 

The fans were also nice. 

Although, they weren’t that popular yet. Fans got aggressive very easily once the group started to get attention, it never failed to happen. 

Still, they knew you and they always let you come to the front so you could get the proper pictures you wanted for Beel. If you weren’t already there first, which you usually were.

Beel knew your name personally. Well, he knew the fansite name you used.

Everytime he waved or smiled at you, your heart always skipped a beat. 

You knew that even though you could classify this a crush, that nothing would ever happen. 

All you were to him was a fansite that took his photos and posted them on twitter so that the world could see who they were and get interested in them. 

All he was to you was someone you admired and whose passion and tenacity made you feel inspired. 

Him and the group were someone who you wanted to see succeed and prosper. 

They were also on twitter. 

Most upcoming groups all had one account they posted from but Grimm had separate accounts for their twitter and they liked interacting with their fans.

This was where you got the most interaction with Beel. He would always retweet your photos and comment on how well you took them. It made you feel happy every time he interacted with you. 

You had been following them for a couple of months and one day you decided to post a selfie today because you hadn’t posted any in a while and you had new followers. 

Also, because you had gone out with your friends and you actually loved this outfit. 

Needless to say, you took way too many pictures and actually felt confident enough to show it off.

  


_ You completely forgot he had followed you. _

Yes, it had happened when you first announced yourself as a fansite for him but you had completely forgotten that he  _ followed _ you. You usually tag his photos so you didn’t even think that he found your photos so quickly because he followed you, rather because you always tagged him. 

Plus, this account was strictly only to post your photos or talk about Grimm. There was no need to be so wary because you posted your more embarrassing tweets on a different account.

But you didn’t tag him this time. And this was only five minutes after you posted. 

You felt your face heat up and your heart beat faster.

Perhaps this was just coincidence. Yes, by coincidence he just so happened to be on at this time. You weren’t going to trick yourself into something outrageous as him actually having your post notifications on. 

And yet here you were, ten minutes later, still stirring over it.

It was just one comment, he was being nice. 

You sent a “thank you!” and then went to go scream into your pillow.

Then you got another ding.

  


“WHAT”

Yes, you shouted it, then threw your phone on the bed as you got up. You stared at your phone, your hands on your cheek as you stood at the foot of your bed, looking at your phone. 

What does that even mean? No, you knew what he meant, you just didn’t know why. Why would he say that? Okay, you even thought you yourself looked cute but..but...UGH. You ruffled your hair out of embarrassment and frustration. 

_ No no no y/n. He’s just nice, he’s just nice. Hes. Just. Nice. _

You didn’t reply and, instead, went to go scream on your private account. 

  
  


* * *

“Beel what are you smiling all wide at your phone like that for?”, Mammon said, sitting on the other side of the couch for him. 

“Oh leave him be Mammon, he’s probably staring at that new ultimate cheeseburger they released just recently,” Satan said from the kitchen, fixing up a meal.

Levi walked behind the couch and looked down,” or a cute pupp-oh. That’s not a puppy. That’s a human.”

Beelzebub shut his phone off then turned around, holding it close to his chest, taking a defensive.

“Yeah, its the person that’s my personal fansite. I know people pay attention to us but it feels nice to have someone that just focuses on me. You guys have your own fansites too. And, besides,”, his face warmed up and went into a smile, “they’re really sweet….and they always give me candy or snacks. My favorites too, hehe,” Beel smiled and laughed, holding his phone even more, as if he were hugging you. 

“Ooooh, does someone have a crush on their fansite, how scandalous. Do it! With the publicity it will earn us even more money and feed us attention for you to be in this illegal-OUCH”, Mammon stopped as a fist hit his head. 

Lucifer moved his hand away and folded his arms,” unlike most companies there was never anything explicitly stated about the relationships we have with people. However, that doesn’t mean we can be careless. Beel if you are interested in this person I’m sure you won’t do anything idiotic. I’d be more worried if it was Mammon.”

“Hey!”, Mammon shouted out right after.

“Oh wait, thats y/n right? You know if it had to be anyone I wouldn’t mind if it was them. Sometimes I wonder if we should just hire them as a personal photographer ahaha, they always know our best angles. Even if their main angle is Beel,”Levi said. 

Beel nodded with a smile,” don’t worry Lucifer, I just really appreciate them.”

This is what Beel told himself but he definitely had your post notifications on. He saw every time you posted a photo, an edit or, this time, your own face. 

Beel had started to notice you and your support. He liked how you would write about seeing the determination in his eyes or how passionate you knew he was and that’s why they should support their group. 

Not only were your photos beautiful, but so were your words. You talked about his looks but it was in ways that most people had not. 

Beel wanted to become an idol because of his talents, not because of his looks. You seemed to get and fully appreciate that. It felt nice to see someone believe in him that much, especially when his own family thought becoming an idol was a foolish idea that would fail.

Luckily, the RAD company saw something in him.

You had been there since the crowd out on the square was 20 people 30, 40, 50. You just became a familiar face, always supporting them with a huge smile, taking many pictures. 

In a sense, at least some of their recent traffic could be because you worked so hard to promote them.

He cared for all of his fans, of course, but there was something in you that caught his eyes. 

Before he knew it, he would always be eager to see you outside, looking for you in the crowd, camera in your hand. He had begun to start thinking about you while he practiced for the next show, wanting it to be good for you so you could properly take his pictures.

Before he knew it, you had become someone he wished to get closer too. There was this unknown attraction and it kept pulling him towards you, no one else. 

  
  


However, he did know how risky that was. At least, doing it publicly. 

  
  
  
  


One day, they had performed at a mall venue. It was a bit bigger and the mall had promised a big section where more people could gather to look, whether it be from the top, or on the floor.

You knew this milestone was really big for them so you made sure you were there as soon as the mall opened and stayed there so you could secure a good spot on the stage they had set up in the middle of it. 

This time, there were chairs.

About an hour before it was supposed to start, more seats started to get filled up.

Then, you finally saw the group show up and they start to go backstage.

You waved as they waved at everyone in the audience. 

Of course, you looked at Beel, but your heart skipped a beat when he looked right back. You felt like you were imagining things when you saw his smile grow just a little bit wider when he saw you and his eyes start to crinkle up a bit.

No, you needed to believe that it was in your imagination because you couldn’t get your heart warped into such dangerous feelings when nothing was probably there in the first place.

To get over your current flustered self, you grabbed your camera and made sure the settings were right. If the lighting was okay, if it was better to use flash or not, you turned the camera away to see how it lit on other people’s skin that walked by because everything had to be perfect.

When everything was good to go, you went to twitter and posted a picture of the stage from your phone, explaining that you were very excited and proud of them. You knew that they were going to do well.

This time, too, they had special outfits. Usually, outside they would be in training outfits, name posted on the front of their shirt so everyone could memorize their name. 

This time, they gave no clue as to what the outfits would be and had to get ready backstage.

You sat in eager and participation.

This was also going to be the first time that they would sing their own song, wanting to get the melody and lyrics out before the MV was made, which made sense to you. 

When they came out, you were taken by awe, already had your camera ready. 

For a moment, your finger forgot to hit the button as you looked at Beel.

Well, they looked good.  _ Real _ good. They seemed to have their own forms of their demon outfits and they walked into a formation, kneeling with one knee on the ground, waiting for the music to start.

You had to document this. Everyone looked so good and it made you have the urge to take pictures of all of them but you knew there were other fansites, so you specifically focused on Beel.

His whole aura was different. He was definitely embracing this demon concept that the whole group was going for. 

Everything was absolutely perfect. 

This time around, you switched to a video format, deciding to just take pictures from the video because you needed this particular thing on you to watch over and over.

Your camera also gave you the option to take pictures during the video, but it was much easier capturing the shots later.

Right now, you just wanted to take in the moment. You zoomed in on Beel, breath being taken away by how good he looked in his makeup and those contacts.

When it was Beel’s turn to sing, he got in the center at the front. Then, he specifically stared at you, right at your camera, smirking as he continued to sing towards you and held out his hands. 

Was that for you? No, it was towards the crowd. You gulped. These thoughts needed to stop, there was no way you wanted to give in to the illusion that Beel was interested in you. 

Still, you somehow felt throughout the whole performance that Beel wasn’t just looking at the crowd or the people around you, but at you. You and no one else. Yet, you could never look away from his gaze because his eyes and the fire that rose in them was absolutely captivating. 

It fueled all his beautiful dance moments and added a nice tone to his voice. 

The song had this aggressive and rough tone. It moved your heart, made it tremble a little. 

Catchy, a good beat, easy lyrics for people to remember. You loved it.

The song soon came to an end and the group all bowed together to thank everyone. A little speech was given about how thankful they were to everyone who showed and thats when you realized that they attracted a pretty good crowd. At least, more than you had seen. 

People were upstairs looking and had their phones out. This would definitely be good for them.

You started to take pictures of the now smiling and happy Beel as the speech went on. 

  
  
  


At the end, the group stepped into the crowd and passed out some candy. 

Beel walked up and personally handed you candy, but he didn’t give it you like how everyone else would. He grabbed your open palm with his hand, placed the candy in there, then smiled as he spoke,” please take good care of it,” then moved away to hand it out to the next person.

Take good care of it? You looked down at the candy in your hand. It was just a piece of candy, why would you need to take care of it? Your curiosity was about to get the best of you until the crowd started to cheer again. You looked up, seeing the group already back on the stage, leader Lucifer with the mic in his hand. Neatly, you placed the candy away in your pocket on your flannel and picked up your camera again.

“Those candies we gave out we’re re-wrapped. They all have special messages we wrote from us to the fans, just so you guys don’t get scared. But thank you all for coming, its time for us to wrap up,” Lucifer said, a smile on his face.

Special message? God, that just made you even more curious, but you would wait till you got home to read it.

Which you did.

You were definitely eager to look at all the pictures and upload the fancam for everyone who couldn’t’ attend to see, but you set your camera down near your computer and sat down on the edge of your bed, candy in your hand.

  
  


Special message huh? You unwrapped the paper and plopped the candy into your mouth. Then, you squinted as you saw something written….numbers? No, not just any numbers, it was a phone number. But whose?

You gasped,“No way.” Was this what Beel meant by taking care of it? It couldn’t possibly be….or could it? You bit down on your bottom lip as you grew a bit anxious, reading the numbers over and over again. 

Did this mean that you should text the number? You slowly picked up your phone and went to your dial pad. Why were you so nervous though? It’s not like he didn’t want to text you. Or call. 

  1. You wouldn’t dare call first. But before jumping to any conclusions, you should at least confirm his identity.



You took a deep breath, letting your courage build-up, typed “Hello? Is this Beel?”, then closed your eyes as your thumb hit the send button.

Oh god. You sent it. You wanted to shut your phone off, but you didn’t.

Instead, you bore holes into your phone as you waited for a reply. You started to trick yourself into thinking that maybe it was just a fluke and that he just really meant….no. You weren’t that stupid. 

This was most likely his phone number, but why did he give it to you at all people? You were just a fansite and you wouldn’t say that you knew each other well except on the basis that you were his fansite and a  _ very  _ loyal fan.

Yes, sometimes you gave him candy or snacks, but was that cause for him to give you his phone number? Many other fans did as well.  _ Why _ were you special? 

Your phone pinged.

_ Beel??: Hello. This is Beelzebub. Is this y/n? _

Shit. It  _ was _ him. How were you going to respond? Well, you confirmed it was him. You gulped.

_ Y/N: yes. It is. _

That was all you could say, nothing else. You felt like your heart was going to burst out of your own chest, hearing it ring in your ears. What was he going to say next? Did he want something from you?

Maybe some exclusive pictures, perhaps. In your mind, you tried to make it seem like it was business-related, but you somehow knew in your heart that it was anything but that.

_ Beel: I’m so glad I can finally talk to you ^-^ _

_ y/n: why is that? Did you maybe need something? _

_ Beel: yeah. I just wanted to talk to you more. _

_ y/n: to me?  _

_ Beel: yes, that’s why I specifically gave this number to you. Do you have any favorite foods? _

You blinked as you read the question. It would be repetitive if you just kept asking why, so you didn’t. Did he want to know your favorite food though? Honestly, maybe you were just questioning too much about this whole situation. You should just give in and stop overthinking.

So you told him. You told him what your favorite foods were. 

Then, there were other questions. They mostly pertained to you and slowly you found yourself getting into a comfortable position. Laying on the bed on your back, phone up in the air as you replied. There was an ease that had settled into your heart, finding yourself smiling or laughing at his responses.

You knew he was an idol, but speaking to him like this made you remember that he was still just a human on the inside. 

In fact, you got so into the conversation that you forgot about the idol part.

Two hours passed and the conversation showed no signs of stilling. 

However, it was time for Beel to eat, then prepare to go to bed. It made you sad until you realized the time.

Shit. You hadn’t even uploaded the fancam yet. 

_ Beel: I’ll talk to you later, y/n. Goodnight.  _

_ y/n: Goodnight Beel! _

You set your phone down, then rolled on your stomach, burying your happy and gleeful face into the pillow. Your cheeks hurt because you were smiling so wide, you were probably blushing. Definitely. You felt butterflies floating around in your stomach. He really was...just unbearably cute. 

You didn’t even care to ask why anymore, at least not now. The giddiness overflowing in your body was way too overwhelming. 

Right. You needed to upload the fancam and edit some pictures, then you could settle in the night.

* * *

As the week went by, you and Beel conversed more and more.

You found out about him, more than what could be read on the biographies on their website. 

About where his passion came from, the struggles he went through, the people most important in his life. You were surprised that he divulged so much information towards you but, of course, your responses were always well thought out and as mature as they could be.

This is what Beel realized, that he liked this about you. That this was what he saw all along. That it was why he was pulled to you because you always knew the right words to say and Beel felt like he could be open with you. Even tell you of things that burdened his heart. 

You were especially surprised when you were told about the death of his sister. How he thought it was his fault, but you tried to tell him that it wasn’t. He shouldn’t blame himself for matters that were entirely out of his control. 

Even though Beel had heard people repeat the same words many times before, the way you said it, in particular, was able to strike a chord within his heart. You were different and he felt like things became clearer each time as to why when you two spoke. 

The more he revealed about himself, the more you found yourself falling deeper and deeper for this man. And the more he talked to you, the more Beel found himself becoming impatient about the invisible wall between the two of you, your phones. He didn’t want to just talk to you like this, he wanted to see your face, spend time with you, but he didn’t know how to make that happen.

  
  
  


Just how.

_ Beel: Im excited for our next show. _

_ y/n: because you know more people are interested? It should be a bigger crowd. _

_ Beel: No, because I’ll get to see your face again y/n. Im practicing hard for you, hehe. _

Your face became warm. You were happy, almost an indescribable happiness. Maybe you were a bit stupid to indulge in the words he said, thinking that you were special. However, you couldn’t help it.

You knew what your feelings were for him at this point but, friend or...whatever the two of you could become, you started to at least cherish this newfound friendship. 

Beel was so incredibly sweet you thought that all those sweets he ate just stayed inside of him, rather than got out of his body. How could someone be so sweet? You even asked him about things he hated most in the world and it was broccoli. 

Even with how his parents wrote him off as a fool, it seemed like Beel didn’t harbor any hate for them, only wanted to prove them wrong.

He was too sweet, you felt like you would get cavities. 

Beel had a very strong desire to see you before the next concert though. He thought he could be patient and wait it out, but all he could think about was he wanted to hold your hand or hug you. Talk to you face to face. See your smile, not just through the emoji’s you sent but up close, right in front of his face. 

They weren’t too popular yet. Beel could walk out in broad daylight around a mall and not have one person recognize him, so he could take a risk on asking you out on a date. 

Well, he wouldn’t phrase it as a date, but he did want to meet you. 

Beel stared at the text, deciding if he should send it or not.

So he did. After an excruciating twenty minutes of hovering his finger over the send button and munching on some chocolate as a way to ease his nervousness.

_ Beel: Do you want to go somewhere with me this week? _

* * *

  
  


Was your hair good?

Yes, you had agreed to go out with Beel. You screamed when you first got the text but you would be an idiot to disagree.

This is exactly why you were taking so much time on your outfit, making sure everything was perfect.

You were going to an amusement park. People were less likely to pay attention to their surroundings there when they were more focused on having fun, which rides they would go on next and taking good pictures to show off later.

Besides, you weren’t particularly concerned with getting caught and it’s not like it was a date. 

Just...an outing..between two friends. Yeah. This is exactly what you told yourself as you paid very careful attention to how you looked, what you wore, and even made sure that you wore the lotion that smelled the best on you.

_ Just an outing.  _

You walked out the door and headed to the train station. It was just a 30 minute ride and Beel was supposed to meet you at the station.

Even as you waited, you checked yourself out in your selfie camera, making sure everything was still good before he actually arrived. 

Minutes later after you checked, you felt a tap on your shoulder and turned around. 

Beel smiled at you as he wore a black hat, orange shirt with a bunch patterned hamburgers on it, a small black fanny-pack around his chest, plus regular blue denim jeans. He looked so cute.

“You look cute y/n”, Beel said with a smile as he looked you up and down. 

You blinked, coming away from your own thoughts about him being cute.

“O-oh..thanks. You as well, your shirt is nice, very fitting,” you said, which was true. 

Beel laughed, placing a hand behind his neck, smiling wide as he looked down at you,”I know I’ve seen you a lot, but its alot different when you don’t have a camera and you’re taking my picture.”, he said. 

“Oh, well yeah. No camera on me today, but I always want to take your picture, it’s just by instinct,” you said.  _ But also because he really looked incredibly adorable. _ How could you resist?

Beel spoke,” no. No pictures of me today, unless they have you in it as well. I want this to be about us having fun, so you don’t need to worry about that. We should start now, we can still take lots of pictures, I don’t want to deprive that from you. Im sure your love of photography is like my love for food.”

The pictures with you part made you feel butterflies in your stomach, but they quickly went away as you laughed at him,”um, well, I guess you can compare the two, except I don’t want to eat my hobby.”

“We should start now,” Beel said as he took his phone out,” there’s this hamburger filter and it puts your face in a hamburger.”

Oh god, the smile you were wearing really couldn’t leave your face. HOw could someone be so cute? He just made you smile without fail and you loved it.

Beel moved close to you, shoulder to shoulder, leaning down a bit to match your height as he put the filter on the both of you.

“We look silly,” you said as you saw the filter, but it made you laugh nonetheless. Beel shook his head in disagreement,” as one would say, we look like whole meals y/n, you look so adorably delicious right now I could eat you up.”

He took the picture, thankfully after your face changed from hearing the words that he would eat you up. It had only been about ten minutes and you were seriously starting to wonder how you would get through the whole day with him. 

You guys conversed some more and then made it on the train to the amusement park. 

After 30 minutes passed, you found yourselves standing in front of the park. Beel looked at it and smiled, then asked if the two of you could get a picture of yourself in the park. You suggested using your selfie stick since you had completely forgotten that you had it with you in the heat of the moment when Beel first showed up. 

“Okay, one, two, three, Cheeeeeseburgerrr,”, Beel said, you repeat the phrase “Cheeseeburger” at the same time as him, smiling wide because of the change of words. You shouldn’t be surprised at this point, but you still found pleasure in him changing it to cheeseburger. Just for safe measure, you had him take 3 shots, then he pulled it back. 

The two of you agreed to not look at them until you ended the trip. 

When you first entered the park, you opened the map and went to sit down on a table. You took out a sharpie and then spoke,”okay, so which are our must-go on rides before the day ends? I would choose the monstercoaster, but save that for like 5 or 6, we should let our bodies build up the thrill”, Beel nodded. 

The two of you conversed until you had a steady and set plan, even planning when you would break for lunch.

  
  
  
  


Half of the day went by faster than you expected. Because it was a particularly slow day, you decided to ride the same rides twice, then go to eat. 

While you were going on the teacups the second time around, you ran into one of the mascot characters. It as a pink bunny and she waved the two of you over. The attendant with the mascot explained that Lola loved taking pictures, so if you wanted to make her happy, you had to get a picture with her. How could you refuse? 

There were many other characters that you and Beel took pictures with and even attempted to have a conversation with, although it was just more like a game of charades. You even had to record Beel sometimes as he tried to guess what they were trying to say. 

The man seemed to be filled with an endless amount of energy, so big that some always spilled out to you. You recorded when Beel was trying to win you a prize, right before you guys had to eat, of Beel trying to get a plushie out of the claw machine for you. 

The main reason you did was that it was his fourth time and he was so close. It was a cruel machine because the plushie was halfway in the slot, all it needed was a push! 

You didn’t want Beel to spend too much money on it, even though it had only been four bucks, but now you were invested and felt like you would punch the machine if it didn’t give you what you wanted. 

Beel put it in for the fifth time and you filmed him, biting your lips, your eyes as focused as his even though you werent the one getting the plushie. It felt like forever. You zoomed when the claw started to go down, then it picked it up and...holy shit. He did it!

“y/n! I did it!”, he shouted, a wide smile on his face. You didn’t have time to shut our phone off from recording because you got excited with him,”you did it!!” 

He ran over, picked you up from your waist, and spun you around in glee,”we did it, we didd it!”, he said. You giggled, your hands on his shoulders,” yeah yeah, you did it, not me haha.”

Beel set you down, hands still around your waist,”no I did it because you believed in me y/n, hehe”, he said. 

Caught up in the moment, you had barely realized where his hands were. You felt your cheeks heat up again as you looked down and away from his bright and blinding smile,” well, if it made you win in the end, then im happy.”

Beel moved away and he took the plushie out of the machine, it was your favorite animal. 

“Here, its for you,” he said. You took it, held it close to your chest, and smiled,” thank you so much Beel.”

Blinding smiles? You had one as well because thats exactly what Beel was seeing right now. 

Seeing you so happy like this, smiling at him, laughing at his jokes, never thinking anything he said or did was weird, merely going along with it. He felt like he could be his complete self with you without any underlying judgment. His brothers weren’t bad but they would say things like “of course its a burger again, its Beel.” 

However, you didn’t say things like that. Instead, you said things like,”oh you got this because you love it so much. I admire how you’re always getting it, its amazing how you can never get tired of it.”, but in a soft tone that wasn’t a backhand insult.

Simple stuff like that made him feel like his hobbies or actions weren’t this weird obsession, but something great and it was unique only to him. You made him feel special. Your eyes saw more than just some idol who wanted to make it big and had an extreme love for food, you saw him for more than that. And he loved that. 

“Were you going to name it y/n?”, he asked. You lifted the plushie up in the air,” I think I’ll name it...hikari.because its like a light and it’ll make me happy every time I look at it, because I’ll think of this time, especially when the sun is shining and beaming down on us today.”

“That sounds perfect y/n w-”, before he could continue, Beel’s stomach growled.

You giggled,”maybe we should eat and finish this conversation at lunch,” you proposed and Beel nodded as he held his stomach, a smile adorning his face,” yeah, let’s go.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The two of you ate, then you started to complete the next half of your day. It was the much more bigger rides, which certainly got a thrill out of you two. However, you decided to save the calmest one for last. ou perfectly timed it for when the park was closing down at night and the fireworks started, so you chose the ferris wheel last. 

You guys were stopped at the top, just as the fireworks started. You placed your hands on the window, eyes lit up as you saw the beautiful sight in front of your eyes,”its..so pretty. I need a picture,”, you said, about to grab your phone but Beel placed his hand over yours.

“Before you do that, can I speak to you? Um…”, Beel looked down, closing his hand so that it held yours.

Your eyes went wide, your heart speeding up. You didn’t know what he was going to say, but you couldn’t bring yourself to move your hand away, so you just nodded,”s..sure. What is it?”

“Ever since we started to talk more, I started to really enjoy our conversations. I started to enjoy you and today has been...one of the best days of my life. With you, I feel like I can be myself fully and wholly, without worry. Its like you gave my world color and I just see differently now,” he softly smiled at you, thumb rubbing the back of your hand. 

“Recently, you’ve become someone really special to me and I hope that maybe...you have similar feelings? I-I mean like! The...romantic feelings. But its fine if you don’t I just..well..”, Beel said. You saw him blushing and go red out of embarrassment and that made you much less nervous. 

His heart was probably beating just as fast as yours right now. 

“Yes, I mean, today as really fun. And I think….you’re cute and I like talking to you and I admire you so-ah...sorry Im usually better with words,” oh god, what were you saying? You could barely think properly. You did have a crush on him but the fact that he could have one on you made you completely and utterly flustered. 

Beel clasped both your hands and brought them up near his face,”wait really y/n?? I mean...I kind of thought of this..as a date? Would it be fine to think about it like that?”

You nodded your head, smiling,”y..yeah. That would be fine. I kind of thought of it like that too.”

Beel brought your hands down and leaned his head forward a little bit,” I’m relieved. I just want to make you happy because...when I see you happy, I feel happy as well. I love your smile, and your laugh, everything about you. I like you, y/n.”

Your eyes couldn’t look away from his own. They were intense, yet very soft and captivating. 

There was no way you could tear your eyes away from such a beautiful sight,” I..like you too, Beel.” 

Beel smiled more, his eyes crinkling up, he was truly happy. He leaned in closer. You knew what that meant and you weren’t going to deny it, so you closed your eyes, waiting for what you knew what was coming to pass. 

You felt a pair of lips on your own, then a soft and gentle hand on your cheek. It was warm, inviting, and it settled some of the nerves in your heart. 

Beel pulled away for just a second, only to softly kiss you again, then finally move away, opening his eyes. He smiled as he looked at you, his hand still on your cheek,” I wish I could capture this moment. Well...I did. It’s forever saved in my heart. As a very important memory.”

  
  


You laughed softly,“It’s fine, we have time to capture a lot more.”

From that day forward, you just fell more and more in love with him. You turned your day at the park into a cute little video, editing it so you could save it as a memory. You watched it over and over again more times than you could count. 

You could capture his smile a million times, but it would never beat the smile you saw when you guys met, radiant and beautiful. 

No picture compared, you loved it. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt! @samaichii
> 
> https://twitter.com/bluetalas/status/1244049695292317696


End file.
